The present invention relates generally to personal care products and more particularly to a product configuration which can more effectively wrap the product and provide for a more convenient disposal of the product after the product has been soiled.
The personal care products can, for example, be absorbent products, and such products may be adult incontinence products and feminine care products, such as panty liners and feminine napkins and the like. The individual products may have areas coated with adhesive materials for attaching the product to a crotch area of clothing to hold the product in place adjacent a wearer's body during use. Typically, a label or covering layer has been removably attached to the adhesive coating to cover the coating and to prevent attachment of the product before the user removes the covering from the adhesive coating.
The individual personal care products have also been wrapped or otherwise enclosed in individual wrappers or pouches. Additionally, desired groupings of the personal care products have been packaged using conventional techniques and outer containers, such as bags, boxes, cartons and the like.
The individual wrappers and pouches have often been used to hold the products after the products have been used and soiled. To further assist in the disposal of soiled products, the individual personal care products have been configured to include supplemental disposal bags that have been attached to or assembled with the individual products.
Conventional wrappers, pouches and disposal bags, such as those described above, have had various shortcomings. Typically, the soiled product has increased in size due to its ordinary use and the associated absorption of liquids. Consequently, the originally provided wrappers, pouches and bags have not been sufficiently large to readily enclose and contain the product in its larger, soiled condition. Conventional wrappers, pouches and disposal bags have also not provided sufficient visual masking of the contained product, and have not provided sufficient control or masking of malodor. As a result, there has been a continued need for improved individual wrapping systems and configurations that can more effectively hold an individual, soiled product for convenient and discreet disposal.